


Play This Video When A Paladin Dies

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance Loves Everyone, Langst, M/M, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, YIPEE SKIPEE, because lance is dead, except not really, klangst, lance is dead, pidgeon, post-season 6, so it's just mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: "Hey everyone! I’m Lance, paladin of the blue lion!" Lance says and everyone stares at their friend who is no longer here.Or where Lance is dead and they watch a video of his goobyes and he confesses to keith and now ppl have to go home and tell his familia.yaaaaay....





	Play This Video When A Paladin Dies

_ Lance’s face lit up the screen and he smiled widely. “Hey everyone! I’m Lance, paladin of the blue ;ion!” Lance yelled and winked at the camera. “So, well, this isn’t really a happy video, is it? But, it’s okay! No worries! You guys’ll do just fine, it’ll be like I wasn’t even there to begin with!”  _

 

_ Lance shifted in his chair, looking down. “Well, I mean, since I’m dead and all, I guess I should say this kinda stuff now? That way there’s no secrets and crap like that. Anyway, first things,” Lance looked up at the camera. _

 

_ “Pideon, you're the best friend anyone could have. You're like a little sister to me and I’m so glad you're here with us up in space. Keep Hunk company! Don't let the big guy get sad! Keep doing your thing and continue to laugh!’ _

 

_ “Hunk, buddy, my best friend in the galaxy! Keep baking! Wooo! Show Shay with your awesome skills! Keep being the supporting and loving friend you are!!! Dude! You're my bestest friend and I’m so glad I got to go to space with you. Keep pidge company!’ _

 

_ “Shiro, dude, you are my hero! I’m sooooo glad I got to be here with you! You’ve been my hero and idol since like…… uh, FOREVER!! You're an awesome leader and great space dad! Loved being up here in space with you!!! Keep leading and make sure everyone stays strong for Voltron!’ _

 

_ “Allura, darling! I just wanna tell you! You're absolutely stunning. And I know what you're thinking, ugh, Lance, stop that, now is not the time.” LAnce’s voice adapted a british sort of accent before changing back. “But that’s what I want! I want you to still remember me as the way I was! The flirty Lance! Not dead Lance! Thank you for giving me the chance to be a paladin! Make sure the guys all get home safely!’ _

 

_ “Coran, Coran, The Best Man! Thank you for being so awesome! You're definitely an awesome space uncle! I’ll miss you and I’ll miss helping you out with your little gadgets and stuff! Maybe help Pidge! Maybe she’ll help from time-to-time! Don't miss me man, just keep being awesome.’ _

 

_ “And Keith, dude, I don't hate you. I may act like it, but I really don't. So, uh, that’s all I’ll say. Bye everyone!” _

 

_ The image flick black before opening, a slightly older Lance in the middle of the screen. _

 

_ “Hey guys,” Lance said, voice softer and he was smiling gently at the camera. “Lance McClain, paladin of the red lion here and I just wanted to say something before I signed off, forever.’ _

 

_ “Keith, I love you. I really do. And, well, you're off with the Blades right now but, I know one day I’ll get to see you again, hopefully before you see this video,” Lance let out a soft chuckle before looking at the camera again. “I’m gonna miss you man. I’ll miss our little fights, I’ll miss our training, I’ll miss our bonding moment. And yeah, I did remember it. I just, it was too much to handle at the time. I hope we get to have a bonding moment before I die though!’ _

 

_ “Well, this is Lance, signing off, forever. Glad it was me and not one of you guys! Voltron Forever and all that crap. Bye.”  _

 

Pidge cried into her brother’s shoulder as Matt rubbed her back soothingly. Shiro frowned and there were tears along his eyes, but he held them back. Allura was crying into Shiro’s shoulder. Coran tried to also keep a facade but was failing a tears fell down his face. Hunk was a bawling mess n the floor.

 

Keith stood, staring at the screen, mouth wide open as tears fell silently down his face. He let out soft sobs as he hugged his sides, curling in on himself. Shiro walked over to him, Allura letting go as she went to help comfort Coran. 

 

Shiro rested his hand on Keith’s shoulder and Keith turned, hugging the older man tightly. “It’s,” Shiro whispered, trying to get his brother to pay attention. “It’s going to be alright.” Shiro whispered and Keith shook his head. 

 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this. We were just supposed to go home.” Keith whispered then gasped. “What are we going to tell his family, Shiro?” Keith asked and Shiro froze. Everyone’s sobs quieted a little to almost silence.

 

“What are we going to tell his family?” Keith repeated and cried harder. Shiro finally let the tears he’d been holding back fall as everyone around him cried again. 

 

**1 Month Later**

 

They paladins had gone home, gotten the instructions from Pidge’s dad, had reunions with their families, delivered Lace’s family the news, gone back to space.

 

Everything was slowly getting back to normal, Hunk cooking all day like always, Pidge hacking away on her laptop, Shiro and Allura coming up with plans to save the universe, Coran coming up with plans for the new castle ship, Keith fighting in their makeshift arena.

 

But it was quieter. There was no one flicking food goo around the kitchen and making jokes with Hunk, there was no one helping Pidge hack, playing music for her. There was no one flirting with Allura, making Shiro laugh, making the two roll their eyes playfully at his ridiculousness. There was no one being goofy with Coran, no one coming up with big, over the top ideas for the castle.

 

And there was no banter with Keith. No one making fun of his mullet, no one teasing him about how he must love the training robot more than the paladins. Keith’s whole world went silent. He hadn’t realized it until now but, Lance was the only one he ever really talked to, ever really was around.

 

He hadn’t realized it until Lance was gone. Ending his training simulation, Keith walked around the planet they were on. They were going to stay here until Pidge and Coran finished building the castle, which could take forever as much as Keith knew.

 

Keith sat down at the place where they had buried Lance, sitting criss-crossed as he stared at the tombstone. “Lance, man, I know you're probably sick of hearing me say this everyday but, I miss you.” Keith said to the rock, and, like always, he got no response.

 

“Anyway, uh, my day so far. So, I was helping Pidge out a bit with her hacking and uh, well, I didn't understand half of what comes out of her mouth. I think we both know that it’d be better if you were there but we didn't say anything. Hunk taught me how to make the ‘alien’ equivalent of strawberry cake. Whatever that means. It was actually really good, but Hunk made it better, I-, yeah, I don't cook,” Keith chucked to himself as he picked at the ground.

 

“Shiro and Allura finished ur plan of attack so onc the castle’s all finished we’re gonna save the whole universe!” Keith said and smiled at the tombstone before standing up. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Lance.” Keith said and walked away, looking at the words one last time for that day.

 

**Lance McClain**

**July 28, 2001- August 10, 2018**

**“I love you guys, now LEAVE!”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> .........
> 
> I made his death day the day season 7 comes out.
> 
> ................
> 
> dont hate me
> 
> ...........................
> 
> have a nice day
> 
> ...
> 
> ~L


End file.
